El cuento de Navidad de Edward
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Mi propia version del cuento de navidad de Charles Dickens, un Edward Cullen egoista que solo piensa en si mismo, lo que no sabe que la vispera de navidad sera visitado por 4 fantasmas que harana cambiar su vida para siempre.


Titulo: El cuento de Navidad de Edward

Autora: Paulinita Rathbone

Link del perfil del grupo: www. fanfiction ~metaforasparalafantasia

Summary: Edward Cullen un empresario egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo, lo que no sabe es que en la víspera de navidad será visitado por 4 fantasmas que harán cambiar su vida para siempre.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la novela "Cuento de Navidad" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

Número de palabras: 6446

Pareja: Edward y Bella

**Bueno, este OS es basado en la novela con el mismo nombre, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>_-El Cuento de Navidad de Edward-_<strong>

Mire por tercera vez los documento en mi mano pero no le hallaba sentido, ¿Cómo es que esta demanda había llegado tan lejos? Esto era una ridiculez, ninguna cifra tenia coherencia. Mire el reloj de mi despacho, las 6:00 de la tarde, aun era temprano así que podía ir a casa a descansar un poco ya que llevaba 12 horas metido a esta oficina tratando de arreglar este problema que podría ser perjudicial para la empresa y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Mire mi calendario, 24 de diciembre, quedaban 3 días para la audiencia y yo todavía no encontraba la solución.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Isabella?

Salí de mi despacho hacia la sala de juntas, donde se supone que estaría todo mis gerentes trabajando junto con mi abogada para resolver esto… ¿Y que pasa cuando entro?

—¿Qué hacen ustedes?— pregunte enojado al notar que todos guardaban sus cosas.

—Señor— dijo Ángela la gerente de ventas— Ya es tarde, además hoy es víspera de navidad…

—¿Y eso que?— interrumpí molesto

—Nuestras familias nos esperan— intervino Jared, el de mercadotecnia— No puede pedirnos que nos quedemos hasta tarde.

—¡Oh claro que puedo!— me cruce de brazos— No saben lo importante que es esto, más importante que una estúpida cena, ¿Qué no saben si esto sale mal todos quedaremos en la ruina? Y que, de hecho, sus familias serian las más afectadas.

—Pero señor…— trato Kate, la de Recursos Humanos— Aun queda tiempo mañana podemos venir temprano si eso le parece, pero es que hoy…

—Como quieran— les di la espalda— Si alguno de ustedes sale de aquí esta noche, no se moleste en volver mañana.

Deje a todos ahí antes de volver a mi oficina, había sido claro con mi amenaza y pensaba cumplirla. No por nada esta empresa era una de las mejores del mundo, me costo muchos sacrificios para llegar hasta acá y una estupidez como la Navidad no va arruinar lo que nos costo a mi y a mi tío Carlisle construir.

_Bella venia entrando a la sala de juntas para recoger sus cosas, había salido a atender una llamada de sus padres para dejar claro los últimos detalles de la cena. Estaba muy feliz, después de casi 15 años, toda la familia se reuniría para cenar juntos. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y estar con su familia, no los había visto en mucho tiempo y los extrañaba._

_Al entrar le pareció extraño que todos aun estuvieran ahí, siendo que eran casi las 7:00 y a esa hora era la hora de la salida. _

—_¿Qué pasa?— _pregunto mirando a su alrededor, todo estaban sentados en sus lugares con evidente molestia en sus rostros_— Pensé que ya estarían en camino a sus casas._

—_El señor Cullen no nos dejo irnos— _dijo Jacob el contador de la compañía.

—_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— _pregunto sorprendida.

—_Quiere que nos quedemos hasta tarde para arreglar lo de la demanda._

—_Oh eso… lo ha tenido loco por semanas— _Bella se cruzo de brazos_— Pero eso no es motivo, digo, ¿No le propusieron volver mañana temprano?_

—_Lo hicimos— _dijo Kate_— Pero se negó, de hecho nos amenazo que si alguno de nosotros nos íbamos…_

—_Que no se molestaran en venir mañana…—_termino Bella por ella_— Lo se, me se su argumento de cajón. Debería buscarse nuevas formas de amenazar a sus empleados, ¿no creen?_ —dijo riendo un poco pero nadie se molesto en reírse con ella.

— _¡Por favor, Bells!— _le pidió Jacob_— Sabes que Leah y mis hijos me esperan, no puedo hacerles esto._

—_Jacob tiene razón— _dijo Ángela_— Tu has sido su amiga desde hace mucho años, se tienen mucha confianza, de hecho él no hace nada sin consultar tu opinión antes… ¿Podrás convencerlo? _

—_No lo se chicos— _contesto muy poco convencida_— Saben que es muy terco_

—_Inténtalo Bella, por favor_

—_Esta bien, pero no prometo nada_

_Salió de la sala hacía la oficina de Edward, tomo unos cuantos respiros antes de tocar, sabía que iba a ser una batalla perdida, no mentía cuando les dijo a sus compañeros que Edward era demasiado terco, desde que lo conocía –que vaya eran muchos años- nunca lo vio retractarse de algo que dijera. De hecho desde que sus padres murieron y él quedo a cargo de su tío Carlisle se había vuelto más terco si cabe y un poco más frio y egoísta. Pero ella lo conocía mejor que los demás, sabía que podía convencerlo. _

—Pase

La puerta se abrió y Bella venia entrando.

— ¿Sucede algo?— pregunte alarmado— ¿Hay una noticia?

—No Edward no hay nada— rodo los ojos— Solo vine a hablar contigo.

— ¡Oh si! No puedo hacer nada sin pedir tu opinión antes… ¡claro!— respondí con sarcasmo mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana.

— ¿Cómo es que…? Olvídalo…— escuche sus pasos acerarse.

—Supongo que vienes como buena abogada a interceder por tus amigos— comencé dándole la espalda.

—De hecho— se planto frente a mi— No entiendo como pudiste hacerles… hacernos esto, Edward es navidad ¿no te suena?

—No— conteste sin verla.

—¡Argh! Todos quieren estar con sus familias Edward, incluso yo… ¿Sabías que mi familia se va reunir? Y me refiero a toda, sabes que han pasado 15 años de eso…

—Bella, sabes que también esto es importante. —le conteste. — Si fallamos el caso, todo el patrimonio de mi familia se ira a la ruina.

—Pero ellos dijeron que volverían mañana temprano, ¿Qué diferencia hay? — pregunto desesperada.

—Mucha, tiempo perdido, que puede ser valioso para mi.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? —me miro con el seño fruncido.

—Bella— me acerque a ella— ¿Recuerdas lo que decía mi tío Carlisle?... En un mundo egoísta

—El egoísta es el que gana, lo se lo se…— termino por mi— No entiendo como puedes creer, aun, esas palaras.

—Por que gracias a ellas llegue a donde estoy, mi tío me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber para exitoso en la vida. — conteste mirando el cuadro de mi tío que tenia en el despacho, el siempre fue mi modelo a seguir y le estoy agradecido por ello.

—Pero Edward…

—¡Pero nada, Isabella!— le grite, estaba cansado de toda esta estupidez de navidad… ¡Maldición, es solo una fecha!— No puedo creer que seas tan malagradecida… después de todo lo que hecho por ti, ¿recuerdas? Cuando inicie esta empresa muchos abogados exitosos pedían el trabajo, pero no, yo pensé en mi mejor amiga y decidí darte la oportunidad… si no fuera por mí hubieras terminado de secretaria en vez de ejercer tu profesión… ¿o que? No me digas que estas pensando en renunciar, por que no creas que no me eh dado cuenta que andas revisando otros documentos que no tienen nada que ver con la empresa.

—De hecho Edward…—comenzó.

—Nada— la interrumpí y me fui a mi sillón— Ya están advertidos cualquiera que salga de aquí no se moleste en regresar… y eso te incluye.

La mire aun estaba ahí parada, su mirada se veía triste, ¿dolor? ¿Decepción? La verdad no lo pude notar.

—Como diga… señor Cullen— sin decir más salió de la oficina

No puedo creer que también Bella se pusiera contra mía, toda esta tontería de la navidad y no se que cosas, era una idiotez, todo eso me lo había dicho mi tío. Esas fechas solo te distraen y te hacen perder el tiempo a lo tonto.

Salí del edificio a eso de las 6:30, subí a mi hermoso Aston Martin y me dirigí a mi mansión. La verdad estaba muy cansado, en estos días solo había dormido a lo mucho unas 4 horas diarias, la demanda me tenia exhausto.

Me cambie mi ropa de oficina por un pijama cómoda antes de acostarme…

oOoOoOo

Sentí como alguien me movía el brazo varias veces, comencé a abrir los ojos para ver quien demonios me despertaba a las… 8:00 de la noche, no había descansado ni dos horas.

—¡Que demonios!— me levante furioso

—Edward. —me llamo una voz que yo reconocía muy bien.

Me quede petrificado al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mi, esto tenia que ser un sueño, por que como es que mi tío Carlisle estaba justo frente mío.

—Edward, al fin despiertas— me dijo— Me costo mucho despertarte, igual como cuando eras niño, supongo que las viejas costumbres no se pierden al paso de los años.

— ¡Já! Que buena broma… no se como Bella le hizo para encontrar a alguien tan parecido a mi tío. —le dije riendo, Bella de verdad se esforzó en esto.

—¿De que hablas, hijo? Soy yo.

—Si, como no— me cruce de brazos— Ya basta de juegos.

—¡Ay Edward! Tan incrédulo como te recuerdo…

—Ok, ok fingiré que eres Carlisle… ¿Qué haces aquí?— entonces me fije más en él, se veía tal y como lo recordaba pero tenia algo diferente por ejemplo, su rostro se veía algo pálido y no entendía por que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por cadenas— ¿Y por que tienes cadenas alrededor tuyo?

—Estas cadenas yo mismo las forme, todas y cada una de ellas fueron creadas por mi egoísmo y penuria.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú lograste lo que muchos no harían, es por eso que te admiro tanto. —le dije, como era posible que pensara eso.

—Lo se, te crie desde que tus padres murieron siempre has sido como mi hijo

—Y tu eras como mi padre, es por eso que crecí haciendo caso a tus consejos… como tu siempre me decías: En un mundo de…

—Si, si lo se… No puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes, de verdad me admirabas. — su rostro en lugar de mostrar orgullo denotaba tristeza.

—Mucho… es por eso que gracias a ti soy lo que soy.

—¿Y que eres, Edward? —pregunto.

Conteste sin dudarlo.

—Un hombre exitoso que lo tiene todo.

El me miro y negó.

—No Edward, estas totalmente equivocado.

—¿De que hablas?— pregunte sin comprender.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de el mal que te hice desde que eras un niño Edward, hijo, es tiempo de que cambies tu forma de ser, no quiero que llegues a ser como yo, jamás me lo perdonaría es por eso que regrese para ayudarte y así poder tranquilizar mi conciencia.

—¡Lo sabía!— le señale— Tu no eres Carlisle, el jamás diría eso.

—¡Eres incorregible!— su rostro paso de coraje a seriedad— Te demostrare que estas total mente equivocado. — me señalo con un dedo. —Es por eso esta noche te enviare a tres espíritus, cada uno de ellos te harán ver el mal que has hecho a todas esas personas y sobretodo el mal que te estas haciendo a ti mismo…

—¿A que te refieres?

—Lo sabrás en su momento

Carlisle poco a poco se fue alejando… yo no sabia que pasaba así que regrese a mi cama ignorando el estúpido sueño que acababa de tener.

_10:00 pm_

Escuche una risita a lado mío, además de un cosquilleo en mi mejilla, con mi mano trate de alejar esa horrible molestia, pero no se quitaba… abrí mis ojos y me asuste al ver a una chica bajita a lado de mi cama, era una muchacha no había dudas: pálida, sus rasgos eran finos, una cabellera negra y corta que se veía rebelde por que las puntas apuntaban a varios lados la cual me sonreía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

—Hola

— ¿Quien eres? ¿Y que haces en mi casa? —pregunte levantándome.

— ¿Qué tu tío no te lo dijo?— rodo los ojos— En fin, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas y bla bla… pero como odio que me llamen así, por que es muy largo y sinceramente no va conmigo, tu solo… llámame Alice, se oye mas genial y me gusta— me sonrió— Vine aquí para mostrarte las navidades pasadas, tus navidades pasadas. — corrigió al final.

—Yo nunca en tenido una navidad… ¡es mas ni siquiera daba regalos!

—¿Eso crees?— de la nada saco una varita color roja— Toma mi mano y lo veras.

—¿De donde sacaste eso? —pregunte sorprendido. — ¿Qué clase de truco es ese?

—¡Oye no tengo todo el día, tengo mas citas! Así que toma mi maldita mano.

—Esta bien— tome su mano, ella agito su varita y de la nada me encontraba en la calle, pero no en cualquier calle si no en la calle frente a la casa de los Swan. — ¿Qué hacemos en casa de Bella?

—Entremos y lo veras— otro movimiento y nos encontrábamos dentro.

—No hagas eso, es extraño— la regañe— Nos pueden ver.

—Mira— me señalo al frente— Además nadie puede vernos. —agregó.

Fije mi mirada en donde ella señalaba, me sorprendí al verme a mi mismo, pero era un niño. Ahora lo recordaba, ese año me había escapado de la casa de Carlisle por que Bella me había invitado a su casa para pasar la navidad, además de que quería que juntos hiciéramos el truco de magia que habíamos estado practicando todo el mes.

—¡Son tan lindos!— dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

—Yo era el mago y Bella insistía en ser mi asistente— Nos mire, yo me había puesto mi traje de mago que Bella me había hecho, mientras que ella se había puesto un traje de "asistente". Todos hechos por ella, bueno eso me decía, pero sabía que su mamá le había ayudado.

—_Son tan tiernos— _dijo Renee la mamá de Bella_— No quería que nos diéramos cuenta, pero los descubrí practicando por mucho tiempo._

—_¡Señoras y señores!— _dijo mi yo niño_— Ahora, con ayuda de mi encantadora asistente Isabella haremos desaparecer este huevo y lo convertiré una paloma.— _tome el sombrero y metí el huevo ahí después lo tape con un pañuelo_— Asistente las palaras mágicas_

—_Eddie-kazam— _pronuncio Bella muy metida en su papel, de hecho había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía.

Y de la nada quite el pañuelo y de el sombrero salió una paloma blanca. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Bella los imito y yo solo sonreí.

—¿No que nunca habías dado un regalo?— me dijo Alice

—¿De que hablas?— me señalo a la familia Swan aplaudiendo— ¿Eso? No es un regalo, solo es una cosa de niños.

—Eso es lo que tu crees Edward, tu les dabas algo que quizás no era material pero si era importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ellos te aplauden por que te querían Edward, y tú les dabas tu talento… eso que según tú ahora crees que son cosas de niños, antes para ti era algo importante y lo quisiste compartir, para ellos fue como un regalo.— me dijo— Ahora vez que un buen regalo no siempre debe ser material.

—Es verdad, mírame, me veo feliz y Bella también. — sonreí al vernos a mi y a ella tomados de la mano, saludando exageradamente a nuestro _publico. _

De repente se escucharon unos fuertes toquidos, mire a mi yo que temblaba de miedo. Sabia exactamente quien era quien estaba detrás de esa puerta, recordé exactamente lo que había pasado ese día después del acto de magia.

—Vámonos de aquí— le dije a la fantasma.

—¿Por qué?— me miro confundida.

Los golpes se oían más fuertes.

—¡Por favor, vámonos!— grite

Ella me miro confundida pero hizo un movimiento de la mano y todo se volvió borroso…

_La puerta fue abierta por la señora Swan_

—_¿Dónde esta Edward?_ —Carlisle había llegado por mí, y lo que siguió no fue nada bueno. Desde entonces me negué a asistir a otra cena de navidad con Bella y ella con el paso del tiempo desistió en invitarme, era lo mejor, para mi fue lo mejor.

oOoOoOo

_11:00 pm_

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían poco a poco, mi vista estaba fija en la almohada. Me levante y nada había a mi alrededor, suspire aliviado, todo había sido un sueño pero fue tan real… ahora recuerdo bien que paso después de eso. Carlisle me saco de la casa de Bella, aunque su familia había insistido en que nos quedáramos el se negó alegando que eran cosas estúpidas, solamente me despedí con la mano antes que me llevara de regreso a la oscura y sola mansión Cullen, sabía que había cosas peores pero no era momento de recordar.

—_No debes distraerte en esas estupideces, jamás ¿me oíste? Jamás hagas otra tontería como esa_— ¿Fue el cinturón lo que uso ese día? La verdad, no lo recuerdo.

Apenas trataba de quitarme de la mente ese horrible día, cuando escuche una voz masculina que me sobresalto.

—Hola— no, otra vez no, me dije a mi mismo.

Levante la vista, pero esta vez la persona frente a mi me asusto, era muy alto o solo era por la posición que estaba, me levante lentamente y en efecto era mas grande que yo. Me miraba con cierta diversión en su cara, pues me sonreía mucho.

—Hola, supongo que tú eres.

—Si, soy el segundo fantasma… el de tus navidades presentes.

—¿Y que no tienes nombre?— me miro confundido— La pasada lo tuvo.

—Ah si… es algo especial— se rasco sus rizos castaños— Solo dime Emmett y ya— asentí y volví al punto.

—Pero que ridiculez, estamos en el presente… ¿Qué debo ver? Quiero decir, vivo en el presente. —dije como si fuera obvio.

El me miro con burla.

—Pues si no tienes miedo, vamos— entonces saco un bastón de color madera, ni me había dado cuenta que lo traía, pero supongo que debería acostumbrarme a estas sorpresas, lo golpeo tres veces en el suelo antes de que otra niebla nos rodeara.

En un dos por tres nos encontrábamos en la oficina, ¿Qué tenia que hacer yo aquí?

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?— pregunte.

—Estoy enterado de que le prohibiste algunos de tus empleados irse a casa a celebrar las fiestas con su familia.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Esta empresa necesitaba su ayuda, ellos saben las consecuencias su fallamos el juicio, así que no deben estar molestos.

—¿Eso crees?

Entonces muchas voces se escucharon desde la sala de juntas, el fantasma y yo nos acercamos y en efecto ahí estaban los cuatro en la oficina, parecía que reían de algo pero no distinguí por que.

—¿Ves? No están molestos

—Yo no creo lo mismo…

—_Aja… quédense a trabajar bla bla…— _dijo Black lanzando un dardo hacia un punto especifico_— Mis hijos se pondrás súper felices por que su padre no llegará con ellos y Leah mucho mas, por haberles fallado. — _tiro otro dardo.

Entonces mire el objetivo, si era un tiro al blanco pero con una fotografía mía en medio.

—¡Pero que demonios!— exclame enojado

—Se ve divertido.

—¡Cállate Emmett!

—_Si lo se, mi esposo tenia una sorpresa para mi…— _dijo Kate_— Ahora no solo lo deje plantado… me perdí de algo especial— _ella lanzo otro dardo con mas fuerza de lo normal.

—_Yo también— _esta vez fue Ángela_— Creo que Ben me iba a pedir matrimonio hoy, ahora no lo sabré… que asco…— _eh igual lanzo el dardo, lo extraño es que ninguno le había dado al frente, era por su mala puntería o por que estaban demasiado molestos como para preocuparse por eso.

—_¿Qué es eso?— _escuche su melodiosa voz, Bella venia entrando siempre con ese porte que la caracterizaba, todos se detuvieron en seco cuando la vieron.

—¡Já! Ahora Bella los reprenderá… ellos saben que si se meten conmigo se meten con ella.

—Ya lo veo— me dijo el, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome— Pero sigamos esperando.

—_Bella… esto— _dijo Jacob, mientras sostenía el dardo_— Sabes…_

—_Dame eso— _extendió su mano, Jacob le dio el dardo, sonreí complacido. Sabía que Bella estaría siempre de mi lado. Pero entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, coloco el dardo en posición y lo lanzo dándole justo en medio de mis ojos, todos comenzaron a reír y ella suspiro_— Bueno, me siento mejor._

—_En serio Bella, no se como lo soportas_

Entonces ella sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente no como las que siempre me daba.

—_Tal vez Edward sea un poco terco— _todos la miraron_— Ok, bastante terco y a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo, pero nunca podría enfadarme con él. Lo conozco desde hace años y pues eh aprendido a comprenderlo un poco._

—_¿Y entonces que harás?— _pregunto Kate.

—_Pues ahora no tengo mucho trabajo, creo que puedo encargarme de mi "negocio_"— abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¡lo sabía!, sabía que ella se traía algo entre manos y yo como idiota había confiado en ella.

Bella tomo su portafolio y salió del edificio, no sin antes decirle a sus compañeros que volvería en un par de horas, mire al espíritu, que me veía con una sonrisa, claro que el sabia lo que pasaba. Le hice una seña para que la siguiéramos y como arte de magia, aparecimos en un viejo edificio, había luces prendidas por lo que entendí que ahí vivían personas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esto no parece un edificio de negocios.

—Espera y lo veras.

El auto de Bella se estaciono frente al edificio. Se puso su abrigo antes de salir de coche, toco varias veces la puerta y de ella salió un señor bastante regordete y unos años mayor por no decir anciano, cuando vio a Bella sonrió como si de un milagro se tratase.

—_Me alegra tanto que este aquí señorita Swan_— dijo con mucha alegría el señor rechoncho.

—_Ya le dije que no sea tan formal padre, solo soy Bella._ —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—_Es que se me hace una falta de respeto…_— Bella levanto la mano para callarlo.

—_En todo caso seria yo la que debería hablarle de usted, pues usted el mayor que yo._ —Bella sonrió. Miro a su alrededor y fijo su vista a un coche negro estacionado delante del suyo. —_¿Ya llego?_

—_Si, esta bien, entre… todo esta listo._ —el señor se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

El fantasma me ordeno seguirla y los dos entramos con ella. El edificio era un poco mas triste por dentro, la iluminación era escasa, la pintura era vieja y las paredes estaban pelándose, pero había algo diferente, a pesar de que el lugar no era del todo cómodo… tenia cierto encanto, un calor que te llenaba por dentro.

Un carraspeo detuvo mi escudriño.

En una mesa vieja estaba otro hombre se veía mas elegante que el anciano, miraba a Bella con cierto desdén como si fuera alguien sin importancia.

—_Hasta que llega señorita Swan._

—_Siempre llego Uley_— su tono era frio, eran pocas las ocasiones en la que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera, solamente cuando estaba frente a un caso, solo así se comportaba de esa manera tan ruda.

—_Bueno ¿como va todo?—_ comenzó el tal Uley— _Ya casi juntas mi dinero supongo_.

—_Los papeles están en regla, de eso no te preocupes… sobre el dinero, aun me falta un poco…_

El tipo le dio un golpe a la mesa, se veía muy enojado, eso hizo que Bella se detuviera en su oración.

—_Eso no me importa Swan, si no tienes mi dinero en una semana todos esos mocosos saldrán de aquí junto al anciano_— dijo levantándose, y cerrando su portafolio— _Ya te lo dije Swan, 7 días a partir de mañana_— el hombre salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Bella se dejo caer rendida en la silla, coloco su cabeza entre sus manos.

—_¿Señorita Bella?_ —llego el señor a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro.

—_¿Cómo lo hare? No puedo juntar toda esa cantidad en tan poco tiempo._

—_No se preocupe señorita, ya sabremos que hacer._

Ella se veía de verdad devastada.

—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte a Emmett.

—Este es un hospicio para huérfanos, el hombre que se fue es el dueño de edificio… ella lleva tiempo luchando para que se pueda comprar, ahora que lo ha logrado le falta el dinero.

—Pero ella no gana tan bien como para comprarlo.

—Pidió un préstamo, pero no es suficiente— me dijo triste— Por la ubicación el hombre pide mucho, si no le dan la cantidad derrumbara el edificio y construirá uno nuevo.

— ¿Y que pasara con los niños? —pregunte preocupado.

—¿No lo adivinas?

Asentí adivinando. Esto era terrible.

—_Bueno, no pondré caras largas… hare lo que este en mis manos para ayudar— _se levanto de la silla_— Debo irme_

—_¿No quiere ver a los niños?_

—_Quisiera pero no tengo tiempo, debo volver al trabajo._

—No— dije sin pensar

—¿Qué pasa Edward? No querías que Bella estuviera ahí toda la noche— me pregunto con burla.

—Y lo hago— me recompuse— Pero si quiere puede quedarse un rato para ver a lo niños—dije con cierta indiferencia. — De todas formas, no me hubiese enterado, se supone que a esta hora estoy en mi casa descansando.

El se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué te preocupan? No son nada tuyo.

—Pero Bella se esta esforzando tanto, ¿Por qué no simplemente me lo pidió? Yo podría haberla ayudado, podría haberle conseguido ese préstamo más rápido.

—Lo hizo Edward— lo mire confundido— Hace un mes lo hizo

—No es verdad. — conteste, lo hubiese recordado.

—Pero lo es, la cito textualmente: _Edward necesito tu ayuda _y tu respondiste con un: _No tengo tiempo para cosas que no tengan que ver con la empresa_, y ella no quiso molestarte mas.

—P…pero pudo habérmelo dicho, Bella me puede decir lo que sea… ella lo sabe.

—Quizás ella no lo vio así, tú especificaste que no querías saber nada que no fuera con respecto al trabajo.— me puso la mano en el hombro— Ella jamás te ha pedido algo ¿verdad?— negué— Y ella siempre te ah ayudado en todo lo que le has pedido ¿verdad?...—asentí— Creo que no viste que en verdad ella te necesitaba Edward, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía recibir tu ayuda comenzó a hacer movimientos de aquí para haya vendiendo cosas y moviendo medio mundo consiguiendo fondos, por eso es que la veías con documentos que no eran específicamente de la empresa… de verdad quiere ayudar a esos niños.

—Y yo no la escuche— susurre

—Eso creo

Yo no dije nada mas, solo observe a Bella ponerse su abrigo y salir del edificio. Le dio una última mirada al lugar antes de subir al auto y desaparecer por el camino.

oOoOoOo

_12:00 am_

El viento soplaba en mi rostro, sentí ese frio recorrer toda mi columna. Abrí mis ojos, y ese frio aun seguía ahí, levante mi rostro y ahí estaba… cubierto con una oscura capa negra, estaba el tercer fantasma.

Se quito la capucha, mostrándome a una mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos azules pero en aquellos ojos no había otra emoción más que seriedad.

—Supones que sabes quien soy— su voz era dulce en contraste con su rostro pero también era seria.

—Lo se— me levante, sabiendo lo que se avecindaba.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder— me tendió la mano— Toma mi mano.

Y así lo hice, sabía lo que venia y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Caminamos juntos hacia una luz, una luz grande y roja, dentro de ella había un túnel enorme. Conforme caminábamos y nos adentrábamos mas se iba volviendo mas y mas profundo, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era que en los extremos del tunel había remolinos oscuros.

—¿Por qué hay tantos círculos?

—Son los diferentes caminos que existe en el futuro— me dijo— Como lo sabes, el futuro no esta tallado en piedra, el futuro cambia conforme a las decisiones que tomas. Ahora vez que es muy importante que decidas correctamente la acción de tus actos, por ejemplo ¿Qué pasara si despides a tus empleados?

—Es fácil, contrato unos nuevo— conteste seguro— Hay una fila interminable de personas aptas para el puesto.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si

—¿Y que pasara si no escogieras a un bueno contador?

Me mostro uno de los remolinos que se abría y mostraba una imagen, en esta era yo revisando los estados de cuenta desesperado, estos no coincidían con los gastos e ingresos que se supone que debía haber.

—No es verdad. — me acerque al remolino pero ella me tomo el brazo para detenerme.

—¿Y si tu abogado no fuera tan bueno?

Otro se abrió, la empresa Cullen estaba cerrada, las puertas estaban selladas con tablas de madera, las luces apagadas y tenia un enorme letrero que decía _SE VENDE, _ mientras que un vagabundo lo miraba. A su lado pasaba una limusina, pero no era cualquier limusina, por el logo reconocí a la empresa Newton´s Companies pero no era el idiota de Michael quien bajaba, si no…

—Bella—susurre— ¿Qué hace ella…?

—¿No lo ves?— me dijo la rubia con cierta molestia— Tu la despediste, era lógico que ella buscara un nuevo empleo Edward… ¿a caso pensaste que ella te esperaría toda la vida?

—Pero…— no tenia idea de que decir, las palabras no me salían.

¿Yo había sido capaz de despedir a Bella? No era posible, era mi mejor amiga… mi confidente, mi… mi todo.

—Ella no pudo hacerme eso… yo la amo.

—A veces eso no es suficiente Edward— mire a la fantasma— Tu nunca se lo dijiste y cuando la despediste, no fuiste muy justo.

Con el movimiento de su mano abrió otro remolino.

—_Edward escúchame— _ella caminaba detrás de mí.

—_¡Con que aliándote con Newton ¿eh?!— _le grite, habría descubierto varios días que ella le hacia trabajos a Newton—_ ¿Cómo pudiste Isabella? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Sabes que ese maldito anda buscando la manera de destruirme, de quedarse lo que me pertenece y por lo veo lo logro… ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué información le dabas traidora?_ — le grite haciéndola retroceder, yo nunca le había gritado, nunca.

—_Nunca te traicionaría Edward, sabes que jamás haría algo que…_

—_No mientas, maldita traidora, jamás debí fijarme en alguien como tu para esto eres insignificante— _me aleje de ella_— ¡Lárgate! Lárgate de aquí… no quiero volver a verte_

—_Por favor Edward déjame explicarte, no es como lo ves, yo nunca…_— a pesar de mis palabras ella intentaba hacerme recapacitar.

Yo no lo escuche.

— _¡Dije que te largues!— _la empuje hacia la salida_— ¿Y por si no te quedo claro? ¡Estas despedida! _

_Le grite antes de estamparle la puerta en la cara._

Yo miraba en shock la escena, ese hombre no era yo…

—¿Yo hice eso? ¿Por qué hice eso? — le pregunte al fantasma.

—Te enteraste de que Bella hacia visitas a Newton, pero no era para lo que pensabas.

—¿Entonces?

—Iba a pedirle un préstamo ya que…

—Yo no le ayude, lo entiendo.

Mire de nuevo el primer vórtice que me mostro, Bella se dirigía hacia el vagabundo que estaba frente a mi antiguo edificio.

—_No puedes seguir así— _le dijo Bella al vagabundo.

—_Déjame— _esa voz yo la conocía… era mi voz, yo era ese vagabundo_— Tu ve a disfrutar de tu cómoda vida._

—_Edward… debes seguir adelante, esta empresa se acabo pero tu debes seguir…_

—_¡Cállate!— _le interrumpí_— Todos ustedes me hicieron esto, su falta de concentración y dedicación fue lo que hizo que me fuera a la ruina._

—_Sabes que no es verdad_

—_¿De que hablas?— _la mire por primera vez y me mire a mi mismo: Tenía la barba larga, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía varias cicatrices en mi rostro.

—_Fue tu egoísmo lo que provoco esto, si tan solo, hubiera dejado de pensar en ti por un momento… y fijarte en lo que los demás necesitaban tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. _

—_Vete_

—_No me gusta verte así Edward, aunque no lo crea te quiero._

_Sus palabras me hicieron reír, que buena mentirosa era._

—_Si claro, si me quisieras no te hubieras casado con el idiota de Newton… tu nunca me quisiste._

—_Tú tampoco me quisiste Edward._

—_Claro que lo hice y te lo dije pero…_

—_Ya era demasiado tarde_— me interrumpió—_ Yo me canse de esperarte, esperar a que yo fuera mas importante que tu trabajo pero jamás lo fui, por eso lo nuestro nunca había funcionado. _

—_Nunca lo hubieras sabido, no me diste esa oportunidad._

—_No te la supiste ganar— _me apretó el hombro_— Me voy Edward, ojala que encuentres lo que estas buscando._

_Yo no le hice caso, ella se dio la vuelta y regreso a la limusina…dejándome solo._

—¡No!— grite— ¡Ella no puede irse! ¡No me puede dejar!

—Es tarde Edward

—¡No! ¡Por favor!— la tome del brazo— ¡No puede acabar así! ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

—Moriste solo Edward… nadie supo lo que paso.

—¿Qué dices?

—Te encontraron en la calle helado, los forenses lo dedujeron como hipotermia.

—¡No! ¡NO!— me tape la cara con las manos— No puede pasarme eso… nunca quise hacer daño… yo no quiero terminar así… ¡NO! ¡NO!

_Es tarde Edward… es tarde Edward… Es tarde Edward… es tarde Edward… es tarde Edward… Es tarde Edward… es tarde Edward…_

—¡NO!— grite abriendo mis ojos de golpe, mire a mi alrededor pero no había nada, estaba completamente solo en mi habitación.— Fue un sueño… un horrible sueño.

Mire mi reloj y apenas eran las 7:00 de la noche, aun no era tarde.

Me levante rápidamente, me puse lo primero que encontré en mi armario, tome las llaves de mi auto… esta vez tome el volvo, no necesitaba el otro y salí rumbo a la oficina.

Entre a la sala de juntas, pensaba encontrármela vacía pero no, ahí estaban mis empleados leyendo documentos, sonreí, aun podía arreglar las cosas. Carraspee para llamar la atención, los 4 se voltearon y abrieron los ojos asustados.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— pregunte.

—Señor Cullen nosotros…— me dijo Kate

—Me refiero…—interrumpí— A que ahora deberían estar rumbo a sus casas.

—¿Qué?— los cuatro se levantaron, estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Qué me están viendo váyanse? Y denle a sus familias mis saludos, y no se preocupen por dormirse temprano. Tómense el día de mañana. —les dije sonriendo. — Los veo el 26.

Se sonrieron entre si antes de asentir, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron no sin antes desearme feliz navidad. Me senté en unos de los sillones que estaban desocupados, no se pero ahora me sentía mas calmado, pero aun quedaba una persona y sabia exactamente donde encontrarla pero decidí quedarme.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje, le escribí que era urgente que viniera a la oficina.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando la tenia corriendo frente a mí.

— ¿Dónde…están los…demás?— pregunto algo agitada

—Siéntate— le señale el asiento, ella me hizo caso— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—¿Cómo que?— se notaba nerviosa.

—Cómo por que no estabas aquí cuando yo especifique que nadie se moviera.

—Yo…este…— me levante y me acerque a ella.

—Se lo que me escondes. —le dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Lo de Hospicio— ella abrió los ojos y la sentí tensarse— Tranquila… además se lo que tratas de hacer, Bella ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No creí que te importara— bajo su mirada— Para ti son solo niños.

—Pero para ti es importante, eso significa que para mí también. — le dije tomando su barbilla y alzando su rostro para que me mirara.

—¿Qué?

—Bella— solté su rostro y le tome las manos— Se que eh sido un maldito egoísta, jamás eh sabido ver mas haya de mis narices… pero ya no mas, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—¿De que hablas?

—Quiero olvidar el Edward del pasado, quiero volver a empezar pero se que no puedo hacerlo solo— le bese las manos— Te necesito, y no solo como mi amiga si no como mas que eso.

—Edward— vi que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Te amo Bella, siempre lo eh hecho pero mis tontos prejuicios y estupideces me nublaban la mente. — mire sus ojos, ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas pero no sabia si eran por alegría o tristeza— Dime algo Bells.

—Te tardaste demasiado— me acaricio la cara— Pensé que jamás lo verías.

—Lo siento.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices?

—Ya sabes que yo no hago bromas— tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque para poder besarla, había deseado tanto hacerlo y ella por suerte no se separo— ¿Y que dices? —pregunte al separarme de ella.

—Eres un tonto, pero un tonto que amo.

—Soy tu tonto— la hice levantarse— Y te ayudare, no dejare que esos niños vivan en la calle.

—Pero…— la bese de nuevo interrumpiéndola.

Ella me volvió a responder el beso.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, 15 años es mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tu?— me encogí de hombros.

—Otro año que este solo no pasara nada. —dije con indiferencia. — Podía quedarme a adelantar algo de trabajo.

—¡Eso si que no!— me abrazo— Creo que mi familia debe conocer a mi novio ¿no crees?

—¿Novio?—alce una ceja.

—Ahora me vas a salir con que no lo eres.

—Para nada.

—Anda— me tomo la mamo— Vamos, aunque no lo creas mi familia también te extraña

Le sonreí mientras ambos salíamos de la oficina, rumbo a mi nueva vida.

oOoOoOo

_1 año despues_

— ¡Edward ya lo encontraste!— me grito mi novia desde abajo.

— ¡Aun no!

Seguí buscando entre las cajas, yo sabia aquí estaban aquellas luces para el árbol de navidad… jale una de las cajas de arriba y se me vino una avalancha encima.

— ¡Auch!

— ¿Estas bien?— Bella entro corriendo— Escuche que algo se cayo.

—Si, estas cajas se me cayeron encima.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto.

— ¡Si, todo bien!

Mire el desorden frente a mi, entonces una de las cajas se había volteado de ella salieron varias fotografías, me dio mucha curiosidad pues no sabía que teníamos fotos, esta casa había pertenecido a mis tíos, que a su muerte paso a mi, pero nunca me había puesto a revisar muy bien el sótano. La tome y comencé a pasarlas, entre ellas había gente que yo no concia, seguí pasando hasta que me detuve en una en particular. La observe detalladamente hasta que lo entendí.

—¡Dios! — exclame.

—¿Qué?

En la foto había tres personas, bueno cuatro, pero solo tres se me hicieron conocidas. En ella estaban los tres fantasmas que me habían venido a visitar hace un año, en la imagen estaba la pequeña Alice abrazada a un chico alto vestido de militar, y del otro lado Emmett junto a la rubia, los cuatro sonreían. Voltee la imagen y note que tenía algo escrito.

_Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale de Cullen, Alice Cullen y Jasper Whitlock 1913_

¡Todos ellos habían sido familiares míos!

—¿Qué pasa Edward? — Bella asomo su cabeza.

—Te presento a familiares míos— le enseñe la fotografía.

—Si, se parecen a ti… ¿pero por que te sorprendiste tanto?

—No lo se, quizás por que me pareció verlos en un sueño.

—¿Sueño?— me miro confundida

—Si— metí las demás fotografías y deje la de los fantasmas-familiares míos para poder enmarcarla— Venga, sigamos buscando.

No me pregunto nada mas, seguimos buscando las dichosas luces.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, desde hace mucho que tenía este shot publicado y lo decidí usar para un concurso. Ojala que pueda contar con su comentario que me es muy importante saberlo.<strong>

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


End file.
